


late night kisses

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben comes home late from work and wants to make it up to Callum
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 26





	late night kisses

It was about 1am when Ben had finally got away from kheerat they had been thinking up new business ideas and the time just flew by without them realising but the issue was Ben had arranged for a cozy night in with Callum.

Ben knew he was in trouble his phone had been on silent and when he finally got it out there were missed calls and texts from Callum, all from about 3 hours ago. Ben knew Callum would be annoyed and he has every right to be.

When he finally made it home he made his way up the stairs quietly until he got to the bedroom opening the door slowly seeing Callum asleep in the bed, he changed into his pyjamas taking off his jeans and hoodie before climbing into the bed besides him. 

Turning onto his side shuffling along to press his chest into Callums back he slid his arm around his waist sighing into the back of his fiancé’s neck, warm and soft as always. But Ben didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to say sorry.

He started to kiss delicately at the back of his neck taking breaths inbetween before placing heavier wetter kisses, moving his way to his ear. Callum started to wake moving his body “I’m sorry babe” Ben whispers in his ear. Callum opens his eyes turning to lay on his back adjusting his head to look at Ben very sleepily. 

“Let me make it up to you” Ben says while moving his body so he’s directly on top of Callum. Callum doesn’t say anything except “mmm” in his sleepy state he’s still not gonna say no to his man.

Ben begins to kiss his ear, then to his jaw and down his neck, the kisses getting more heated as he goes, sucking and nipping every now and then, Callums hand comes up to run through Bens hair stirring him on.

Eventually moving down to Callums chest Ben began to run his tongue over the whole of his chest before returning to the top and placing kisses at every inch of skin including his nipples sucking on them receiving the lowest moans in response from Callum. 

Ben continued to kiss all over Callums chest for the next 10 minutes knowing exactly what he was doing, Callums hand never left bens head his fingers running through every piece of hair he has. “Ben” Callum finally let out. “Hmmm what?” Ben looked up at him. “Go lower you tease” Callum blurts out with his eyes half shut.

Yeah Ben is gonna show Callum just how sorry he is.


End file.
